femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queenie (Batman)
Queenie ''is a henchwoman/moll to the Joker in the 1960s live action '''Batman' 'tv series. She was played by actress Nancy Kovack (b.1935) . '''Appears in -' Batman (USA ABC 1966 - 68) 'Episodes -' 5. The Joker is Wild (first broadcast on 26 Jan 1966) 6. Batman is riled (first broadcast on 27 Jan 1966) 'Appearance and character -' The name Queenie ''obviously is meant to echo arch villain the ''Joker's ''name as another which is used in a pack of playing cards. No other names are used for the character. ''Queenie is a tall, beautiful, glamorous, "high maintenance" blonde, of about 29 - 30 years old. She wears a number of "conventional" tight dresses in the course of the episodes. Queenie is one of the show's incorrigibly bad henchwomen, there's never any sign she's turning away from evil doing or sympathetically falling for Batman's character/ "good looks" (the final seduction attempt is contrived to help her escape) - things which at times occurred with other henchwomen. Indeed, she clearly enjoys criminality a lot, laughing along with the manic'' Joker'' over his villainous plans and actions. '''Nancy Kovack plays'' Queenie'' with a voice which often has echoes of Marilyn Monroe (indeed her appearance and manner is a bit "Monroe like"), though at times 'Kovack '''seems to insert traces of a gang moll "Runyonesque" inflection into her voice. '''Plot -' The Joker copies Batman by inventing his own "utility belt" which he uses successfully against the dynamic duo. At one point he nearly succeeds in unmasking Batman on a live television broadcast. Batman now seems to the public to be helpless in the face of the Joker's evil spree; ever fickle, Gotham City public opinion begins to turn hostile towards the dynamic duo. Gloating, the'' Joker'' schemes to take possession of a brand new ocean liner. The clown prince of crime kidnaps our "knocked out by gas" heroes, takes them to his hideout, and threatens to publicly behead them on TV unless he's given the ownership of the ship. But the supposedly unconscious duo have only been faking - leaping into action they surprise the Joker's ''gang, defeating the fiendish funnyman and his men in a fight. '''Queenie's role -' Apart from providing some nice scenery for the Joker's hideout, and being a sounding board for his malevolent sense of humor, Queenie is an active participant in the cutthroat comedian's criminal activities. She invades the TV studio to gleefully take part in the Joker's "What's my crime" parody show. She also delivers the gas filled champagne bottle to Batman and Robin for the ship's christening, which is designed to knock the duo out so the gang can then kidnap them. 'Weapons -' Knock out gas. 'Fate -' After the Joker and his men have been defeated in the fight with Batman and Robin, Queenie attempts to flee. She is pursued and grabbed by Batman. She then attempts to seduce the caped crusader to get out of her predicament. Batman ignores her come on; he swiftly snaps the handcuffs on the now very miserable looking villainess. 'Viewpoint -' Queenie is very much in the mould of the gangster's sexy, ruthless moll. She's a very bad girl alright, and some have suggested she could even a have been an arch villain herself in the series. However Queenie doesn't really come across as having the necessary smarts for this role - she's an enthusiastic master criminal's aid, rather than having what it takes to be a major arch criminal herself. Indeed, she comes across as extremely ignorant even for a blond bimbo: when the Joker describes his utility belt metaphorically as a magic lamp, she thinks he's being literal and starts rubbing the belt and making wishes. Trivia *Nancy Kovack appeared as Monique in the 1964 episode ‘Hail To The Chief’ for the tv series ‘Voyage To The Bottom Of The sea’. *Nancy Kovack appeared as the evil nurse Miss Flostone in the 1965 episode "The Brain-Killer Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." *Nancy Kovack appeared as Barbara, a villainess in the 1966 Matt Helm spy spoof film, "The Silencers". In the movie she attempts to seduce Matt Helm (Dean Martin) and then tries to kill him by sticking him with a knife. This attempt is thwarted when Tina (Daliah Lavi) shoots her in the back 2 times. *Nancy Kovack appeared as Sonja, the KAOS agent in the 1969 episode "The Night They Raided Knights" in the TV series Get Smart. *Nancy Kovack appears as Rita Mitchell, a rich snobby actress in the 1965 episode "The Moving Finger" for the TV series "I Dream of Jeannie". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Clio Vanita in the 1969 two-part episode "Cousin Serena Strikes Again" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Nona in the 1969 episode ‘A Private Little War’ for the tv series ‘Star Trek’. *Nancy Kovack appeared (with brunette hair) as Sheila Sommers, the ex-girlfriend of Darrin Stephens (Dick York) in two episodes of the TV series "Bewitched" from 1964-1968. As a blonde, she played other villainesses - see above (perhaps being a perfect cast for the trope of the “evil blonde” https://allthetropes.org/wiki/Blondes_Are_Evil). Gallery c957746b89eb17f13a50f207c3daea7a.jpg Queenie.jpg Queenie smirks as Joker shows of his utility belt (Nancy Kovack with Cesar Romero).JPG|Queenie smirks as Joker shows off his utility belt (Nancy Kovack with Cesar Romero) afafa3da325302d9f48590e586006ebe.jpg Batman-JokersWild07.jpg b6057f2691e4f2cd792418e301dcb810.jpg Batman103.jpg vlcsnap-00112.jpg Queenie shares in the Joker's hilarity (Nancy Kovack with Cesar Romero).JPG|Queenie shares in the Joker's hilarity (Nancy Kovack with Cesar Romero) 6748407c375d1cc2225eb240bee4c0fb.jpg 3c1f69a9a93522b0d7651c78e448a9d9.jpg 16830819931_2331e4cbea_o.jpg post-3791-1252609534_thumb.jpg vlcsnap-00048.jpg Queenie masked with the Joker and henchman on What's my crime (Nany Kovack with Cesar Romero and Al Wyatt).JPG|Masked Queenie on "What's my crime" (Nancy Kovack with Cesar Romero and Al Wyatt) screenshot_2869.png screen-capture-10.png tumblr_n784z5hnux1tcbihjo4_400.jpg 942f549e9bdef6694bcc345c292c215e.jpg screenshot_2868.png Queenie - glum as Batman snaps on the cuffs (Nancy Kovack with Adam West).JPG|Queenie - glum as Batman handcuffs her (Nancy Kovack with Adam West) batman-6-6.png Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Gas Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Robber Category:Sociopath Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Coward Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Eye Mask Category:Low Cut Top Category:Incapacitator